regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Assassin Mission 3
Target: Lord Reginald Silver, Cleric of Astair, Level 3 Mission: Safe, Simple, Secret Location: Highcastle, Highcastle County, Eridon Alias used: Alexander the Drunken Sailor, Day 1 Inside The Blind Cat ''tavern, Assassin meets with his Watcher, Ripley, and is told of the Target is a cleric of light, Reginald Silver. A cleric who is preventing poisons and other smuggling in coming in on the docks. Assassin met him during the previous mission. Assassin obtains a room at ''The Blind Cat. He shaves his beard off and heads down the stairs down to the Highcastle Docks. He returns to the Mermaid's Kiss and strikes up conversations with the locals. Asked pointed questions about people, but so they don't remember the details, decides to go on a rant on how dragons can't be real. Later that morning Assassin leaves the building. Jumping over a gap to a dock, spilling some beer on himself in the process, Assassin gets into position near the Cleric's Tea Shop. Soon the Target somes onto his favorite stool at the back of the tea shop. He complains about an improperly docked boat nearby. Assassin, in character, takes the opposite position of that docks are for boats, and what the Target wants is a balcony. The Target throws away his drink, and goes to find the boat owner inside the tea shop. Soon the Target comes back out with a sailor, telling him off for parking the boat at the dock. He then starts searching the boat. Eventually fining the sailor 10 silver. Assassin acts contemplative and looks out to sea like he is being introspective. The Cleric, after his lunch is done, leaves the dock and returns again to the tea shop. Assassin calls out to his back about what use are gods if all he does with that power is fine people. The Target threatens to throw Assassin in the dungeon if he doesn't stop talking. Assassin blames the gods for the drowning of his own daughter, Laura. The cleric talks with Assassin some more, before finally leaving. The Assassin from the conversation infers that the Target cannot swim. He then returns to the Mermaid's Kiss for the rest of the day. The same man he was talking to before comes up with a lady, who claims that her village in Mistrya was destroyed by a dragon, but she was out of town when it happened so she didn't see it. Assassin, in character, says that the Dragon was just a cover up for the real killers. The lady slaps assassin and leaves the bar. That night, it is 5 days after a new moon. Assassin tracks the movement of the moon and checks when the moon light hits the area under the dock where the Target was sitting. But the edges of the canal prevent a perfect angle. He uses the midnight light the best he can under the dock. He lights a candle in his mouth and looks around. He creates a weak-point in the boards under the stool. Day 2 He returns to his room at the inn and changes into dry clothes. He then hides some clothes above the high water mark on some rocks near the tea house. Assassin moves into position under a nearby dock and waits. But it starts raining and a storm starts. The storm continues for the rest of the day. Assassin abandons his spot, buys some fish for his pet cat Sofie, then returns to his room. Day 3 After he wakes up is another day of the storm. Assassin goes out to find The Target's residence. Assassin returns to his room at the inn. He starts writing up some fake journal pages for the past month and a half. He gathers rumours back in the mermaid's kiss to make the journal more believeable. Day 4: The storm has ended. First thing in the morning Assassin goes back to his position at the docks and keeps watch. At lunch the Target arrives at the Tea Shop. The Target steps onto the damaged dock, but as it crumbles, he is able to jump back onto the stairs in time. Assassin goes back to his inn room to make new plans. End of episode 3. The mission continues in episode 4. To be recapped later. Category:Assassin Episode